elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aaron
Aaron ist ein Unsterblicher. Er ist der Herrscher über Aram und Besitzer vieler Titel, zum Beispiel wird er "Beherrscher aller Schwarzköpfe" genannt. Wie bei jedem "Unsterblichen" üblich, wird die Person sehr oft ihm Geheimen ausgetauscht (meist wenn der Protege des Unsterblichen nicht mit der Person zufrieden ist). Eine andere Person übernimmt dann dessen Gestalt und die Seelen der bereits vergangenen "Aarons". Der Devanthar, der dies in Aram bewerkstelligt und das ihm untersteht, ist der Löwenhäuptige. Charakter Über die meisten der Seelen Aarons ist nichts bekannt. Nur der vorletzte dieser Seelen findet in den Büchern Erwähnung. Er gilt als machtmensch und vergnügungssüchtig. Seine Vergnügen sind allerdings für die meisten Untertahnen nicht sehr zuträglich. So liebt er es, Menschen den Löwen seines Palastes vorzuwerfen und die Haremsdamen, die ihm keinen Spaß mehr bereiten foltern zu lassen. Es kümmert ihn überhaupt nicht, wie es seinen Untertanen geht. Geschichte Während der Fahrt eines seiner Himmelsschiffe auf Nangog wird dieser Aaron von der Elfe Talinwyn vom Schiff gestoßen. Er fällt vom Himmelsschiff hinab. Auch seine besondere Rüstung kann ihm dabei nicht mehr helfen. Er stirbt bei dem Aufprall.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 71Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 87 Artax als Unsterblicher Verwandlung Der Bauer Artax übernimmt auf Befehl des Löwenhäuptigen diesen Platz, da dieser zufällig bei dem Sturz in der Nähe war und es für den Devanthar sehr schnell gehen muss. Dieser hat keine Wahl, bevor die Besatzung des Himmelsschiffs nach dem Unsterblichen sucht und bemerkt, dass dieser doch sterblich ist. Artax wird in Aaron verwandelt und kurz darauf von seinem Kriegsmeister Juba gefunden. Dieser bringt ihn wieder an Bord des Himmelsschiffs. Sein verändertes Benehmen und seine Verwirrtheit werden auf den "Sturz" geschoben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 64ff Erste Amtshandlungen Als erste richtige Amtshandlung will er die Leiche der inzwischen getöteten Attentäterin im Weltenmund bestatten lassen. Dies erregt den Zorn von Abir Atas, seinem Hohepriester.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 90 Dieser schmiedet in der Zeit bis sie den Weltenmund erreichen mit dem Großteil der Priester und vor allem seinem Lehrling Barnabas ein Komplott Artax umzubringen, da er der Meinung ist, dass ein Hoherpriester ein besserer Unsterblicher für den Löwenhäuptigen sei. In der Zwischenzeit macht Artax Bekanntschaft mit seinen Haremsdamen. In seiner ersten Nacht nimmt er drei (Aya, Schaptu und Mara) davon zu sich.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 107 Diese bemerken es, mit einem veränderten Mann zu tun zu haben (Artax war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Jungfrau). Sie stellen auch fest, dass einige Kleinigkeiten wie Leberflecke sich nun verändert haben. Das Gewitter Drei Tage vor der Goldenen Stadt gerät das Himmelsschiff in ein starkes Gewitter. Aaron befindet sich fasziniert noch auf dem Deck, als Juba und weitere Krieger der Leibwache herbeieilen, um Aaron in die Sicherheit des Schiffes zu holen. Der Sturm ist jedoch sehr massiv und sogar einige Masten brechen. Nur Juba kann sich lange genug an einem Seil halten, bevor Aaron ihm sogar das Leben rettet, was der frühere niemals getan hätte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 128ff Das Schiff der Ischkuza Nach dem Gewitter steigt Aaron mit einem der kleinen Wolkensammler auf, um die Schäden am Schiff zu begutachten. Der Wolkensammler kappt das Seil zum Schiff und steigt auf. Juba und weitere Himmelshüter steigen auf, um ihn zurückzuholen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 162 Er treibt bis in die Wolken, als er auf ein verlassenes Schiff der Ischkuza trifft. Er durchsucht das Schiff und findet die gesamte Besatzung von etwa zweitausend Ischkuza tot vor. Wieder an Deck trifft er auf Juba und seine Eskorte. Aaron entscheidet, dass Schiff mit in Schlepp zu nehmen und den Ischkuza in der Goldenen Stadt zu übergeben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 164ff Die Goldene Stadt Shaya In der Goldenen Stadt angekommen werden sie noch vor dem Anlegen des Schiffs von zwei Schiffen der Ischkuza umzingelt. Artax befiehlt Juba und seinen Himmelshütern die Waffen nicht zu erheben und wartet allein auf dem Deck auf die Ankunft der "Besucher". Die Ischkuza "entern" das Schiff und greifen den Unsterblichen an. Dieser ist aber durch seine besondere Waffe und seine besondere Rüstung so gut geschützt, dass sie ihm nichts anhaben können.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 203ff Nachdem dies auch die Ischkuza durch einige Tote gelernt haben, ziehen sie Bögen, um durch die Sehschlitze der Augen zu schießen. Artax überzeugt aber die Anführerin Shaya von seinen lauteren Absichten das Schiff nur zurückbringen zu wollen. Sie verzichten auf einen weiteren Kampf. Während dieser Verhandlungen beginnt sich Artax in die offene Art Shayas zu verlieben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 222ff Zweikampf mit Muwatta Die getötete Elfe fällt bei ihrer Bestattung den Weltenmund hinab. Dies deuten die meisten Menschen so, dass die Götter Artax zürnen. In diesem aufgeheitzten Moment kommt der Unsterbliche Muwatta hinzu und greift, erzürnt über die Dreistigkeit Aarons an. Diesen Zweikampf gewinnt keiner. Beide liegen anschließend tödlich verwundet am Boden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 267ff Sie werden beide von ihren Devantharen Ista und dem Löwenhäuptigen gerettet, die nicht wollen das dieser Streit so ausgeht. Sie beschließen in drei Jahren eine Schlacht zwischen Aram und Luwien abzuhalten. Diese Schlacht soll bei Kush stattfinden. Jede Seite soll 50.000 Mann ins Feld führen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 274ff Artax wird aber nicht vollständig geheilt. Er bekommt zu verstehen das spätestens jetzt der Großteil der Devanthar, insbesondere Ista, nun gegen ihn sind. Der Löwenhäuptige sagt ihm, dass sein Leben von seiner Fähigkeit abhängt ihn zu überraschen. Artax großes Ziel ist es, die Welt zu verbessern und nach Möglichkeiten diese Schlacht zu meiden. In der Zeit der Genesung ist Aaron so schwach, dass die anderen Seelen von Aaron die Oberhand gewinnen. Sie befehlen Juba, die Verschwörung der Priesterschaft aufzudecken und alle Beteiligte zu foltern und umzubringen. Abir Atas stirbt bei dieser Jagd, Barnabas hingegen kann als einiger von wenigen entkommen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 295.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 371f Aaron verlässt die Goldene Stadt mit seinem Hofstaat und kehrt nach Aram zurück. Als er Nangog verlässt, salutiert Shaya mit all ihren Kriegern ihm. Das sorgt für einiges Aufsehen, da noch nie die Krieger einem anderen Unsterblichen gehuldigt haben, als ihrem eigenen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 306ff Herrschaft in Aram Reisen durch Aram Artax bemerkt jedoch, dass er die Herrschaft seines Körpers in Momenten großer Erschöpfung, wie die eines Festgelages, verliert.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 371f Er geht also zunehmend dazu über sein Land zu bereisen, um dem Hof zu entkommen. Er überlässt es Datames, seinem Haushofmeister, die üblichen geschäftlichen Dinge zu regeln. Auf diesen Reisen schließt er Freundschaft mit Juba. Er versucht seine Herrschaft zu verbessern, so das auch die Bauern etwas zum Leben haben und nicht nur die Satrapen. Um el-Amad Eine dieser Reisen führt ihn nach Um el-Amad, um sich von Jitro, dem Schmelzmeister, die Gewinnung des Kupfererzes für die so wichtigen Bronzeschwerte erklären zu lassen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 420ff Jitro bittet Aaron sich um ein nahegelegenes Dunkles Tal zu kümmern, damit wieder in der Nähe das benötigte Brennholz besorgt werden kann. Nachdem Aaron die grausamen Zeichnungen eines zurückgekehrten aber geistig verrückten Holzfällers sah, brach Aaron persönlich zum Dunklen Tal auf.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 423ff Das dunkle Tal Am dunklen Tal nimmt Aaron jedoch nur Juba bis zum Holzfällerlager mit. Um Juba zu schützen schlägt Aaron ihn bewusstlos und geht alleine weiter.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 431ff Er erreicht am Ende der Klamm eine Halle im inneren des Berges und wird zunächst eingeschlossen. Er bannt einen Grünen Geist in sein Schwert und begegnet dem Manneber, der eine der beiden Herzhälften Nangogs bewacht. Der Devanthar gibt ihm nur verschleiert Informationen was hier liegt. Aaron beschließt künftig seine Untertanen mit einer Mauer vor dem Grauen zu schützen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 431ff Die Zinnernen Auf dieser Reisephase erfährt er, dass alle drei Zinnflotten des Landes auf dem Meer verschwunden sind. Aaron reist zu Mataan, dem Satrap von Taruad. Er vermutet, dass die Piraten auf geheimen Wegen von Luwien ausgerüstet wurden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 499 Aaron geht an Bord eines kleinen Bootes nur begleitet von Juba und MataanDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 505f Diese entdecken schließlich die Piraten auf der Insel Kyrna. Aaron macht sich den Aberglauben und die Angst vor Unsterblichen zunutze und bindet die Piraten, unter denen sich auch Volodi und Kolja befinden, an sich. Sie sollen ihm als die Zinnernen in drei Schlachten dienen und von da an freie Männer sein. Juba bemerkt, dass die Überfälle der Piraten auf die luwischen Häfen eine Art Waffenübergabe Muwattas an die Piraten war, damit diese gut ausgestattet die Zinnflotten Arams versenken konnten.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 532ff Etwa 13 Monde vor der Schlacht, lässt Aaron die Zinnernen auf der Ebene von Kush mit Streitwagen trainieren. Als Konter gegen Luwien schickt er die ehemaligen Piraten gegen einige der Eisenminen Luwiens. Diese kennen zu diesem Zeitpunkt als einziges die Herstellung von Eisenschwertern, was in dem bevorstehenden Kampf ein riesiger Vorteil ist. Der Löwenhäuptige erscheint und Aaron tut seinen Unmut kund, dass er die Zinnflotten nicht schützte. Er erbittet, dass der Löwenhäuptige das gewagte Manöver der Zinnernen schützt, während Aaron mit seinem Hofstaat als Ablenkung zur Himmlischen Hochzeit reisen will. Der Löwenhäuptige warnt ihn, dass er ihn ersetzten würde falls er scheitert.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 625ff Die Zinnernen sind auf ihrer Mission erfolgreich und können einige Meister der Minen und viele Rohstoffe mitnehmen. Himmlische Hochzeit in Isatami Etwa ein Jahr vor der Schlacht bei Kush reist Aaron mit einer Eskorte nach Isatami, um der Himmlischen Hochzeit beizuwohnen und mit Muwatta über einen Frieden zu verhandeln. Dieser gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass Frieden nur möglich wäre wenn Aaron freiwillig auf Garagum verzichtet. Aaron lehnt ab, worauf Muwatta ihm offen droht seine wichtigsten Berater, wie Datames, auf dem Fest töten zu lassen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 668ff In der anschließenden Nacht werden die für das Gefolge Aarons aufgestellten Schilfhütten angezündet. Dabei kommen alle mitgebrachten Haremsdamen und einige weitere Diener und Soldaten um das Leben. Aaron wird von einem Diener gerettet. Anschließend herrscht er die zwei luwischen Soldaten Urija und Mursil an etwas gegen die Feuer zu unternehmen. Doch sie fliehen, erst spät wird von den Luwiern Hilfe gewährt. Aaron verabschiedet sich von den Toten und befiehlt Datames den sofortigen Aufbruch nach Aram.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 693ff Artax macht sich nach Nangog auf um Shaya wiederzusehen. Es fragt bei dem Statthalter von Ischkuza Kanita darum ihm Soldaten mitzugeben welche Shaya kommandiert. Diese gibt er ihm um die Himmelspiraten auf Nangog zu ergreifen. Auf dieser Reise kommen Shaya und Artax sich näher. In einem starken Sturm wird ihr Schiff stark beschädigt (in diesem Sturm stirbt Juba). Nach dem Sturm ankern sie und finden eine Höhle vor, in der sich drei Elfen aufhalten. Sie versuchen sie zu töten scheitern aber. Bei diesem Kampf kommt der Ebermann hinzu und vertreibt die Elfen. Er heilt die verletzte Shaya unter der Bedingung eines Gefallens von Artax. Wieder zurück bereitet sich Artax mit seinem Heer für die Schlacht vor. Es gelingt Datames die Bauern zu einem schlagkräftigen Heer zu formen, während sich Artax zunehmend mit den Bauern verbrüdert. Dies geht soweit, dass er eine Landreform beschließt, in der siegreiche Bauern nach der Schlacht Land erhalten. Es kommt zur Schlacht bei Kush. Die Schlacht endet unentschieden. Die beiden Unsterblichen sollen nun nach dem Willen der Devanthar gegeneinander antreten. Dies wollte Artax von Anfang an, um dieses unnötige Blutvergießen der Schlacht zu vermeiden. Er kann Muwatta besiegen und erhält Land von Luwien und das Recht im Gelben Turm von Garagum vor allen Devanthar zu sprechen um seinen Traum die Welt zu verbessern wirklich werden zu lassen. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Unsterbliche Kategorie:Menschen